Clover's Luck
by sephire11
Summary: Rouge was sent on a G.U.N. mission to search for an exotic jewel, which had the physical appearance of a clover. Legend has it that it creates a miracle and gains good luck. What happens when a certain dark hedgehog also desires the clover? ONE SHOT


The wind was running swiftly, surrounding Rouge's dark purple wings. Once she had landed on a hard surface, she went behind a dark bush, revealing nothing but her beautiful blue-green eyes. She reached for her long gloved hand ad began to talk to her general.

"Alright. I am already in the positioned area; I repeat I am in the positioned area."

"Very well Agent Rouge the Bat. The location of the mission is approximately 10 miles from your area. Mission Green Clover has been activated."

Rouge simply nodded her head, "Understood."

The white huntress flew towards her first target. She flew across the robot with her fist up in the air, as she destroyed her enemy. She carefully flew towards the secured area; she knew that she had to be careful with this part. She took a deep breath, almost inhaling the dirty air surrounding her, "Okay Rouge. You've only got one shot."

She flew directly towards all of the robots, as she attacked all of them by swinging her leg. Once she was in front of the door, she reached for her communicator, "Alright, I'm about to enter the building. Have back up ready if I notify any possible danger."

Rouge got an access code from her communicator, "Agent Rouge. Type in the access code. It is WGKT59VKD000." Rouge typed in the code, and a computerized male voice was heard, "Access Approved."

The white bat let out a small giggle as she entered the secured door, "Thanks darling!"

There was the beautiful green crystal clover. Rouge slowly walked towards the exquisite emerald. She couldn't help but smile at the clover, not believing that her eyes were witnessing the clover, "Legend says that this can create a bigger miracle than gathering seven chaos emerald; even having a greater luck in life. And to think that G.U.N. is letting me keep this beauty like me after their diagnostics."

Her arms slowly stretched for the shiny and glowing five leafed emerald, until a familiar voice was heard, "I wouldn't touch that clover if I were you." Rouge turned her head, side to side, trying to search for the person inside the building.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Rouge commanded. The dark figure's foot-steps began to make a clicking sound, getting closer to the white bat. Rouge turned around, as the light had exposed a black and red hedgehog. Rouge gasped but had immediately formed a playful smirk with her glossed lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shadow. What do you think you're doing handsome? You know that clover emerald is mine, right?" She let out a seductive laugh.

Shadow crossed his arms and glared at his short term rival, "Hmph! Don't play games with me Rouge. I am the designated person to take the clover."

"Look darling. How about we don't make such a big deal out of this situation. Why don't you just be a doll face and let go of the clover." She winked at the black hedgehog, trying to convince him to let her do her mission.

Shadow knew that Rouge was the flirty kind of person, who uses her beauty to get what she wants but her charms were not going to work on him. Rouge reached for the green emerald clover but Shadow pushed her as he snatched the emerald from her. Rouge was on the cold ground, using her elbows to support her body weight. She glanced at the black and red hedgehog, "Ugh! That's no way to treat a lady!" She got up, standing on her own two feet, as she placed her hands on her hips, "I thought we were friends Shadow!"

"Hmph! For now, we're not. Not until I obtain this clover for all eternity." Rouge flew towards her part ally, and swung her leg towards Shadow's head. Shadow grabbed her leg with his freed hand and flipped her over, as Rouge hit the ground. She let out a small growl, eyeing the black and red hedgehog.

The bat huntress jumped towards Shadow, wrapping her arms around his torso. They both ended up on the ground trying to attack each other, but Rouge wouldn't let go of Shadow's torso. She had run her hands down his firm hidden abdominals, until Shadow kicked her. Rouge's eyes widened, not believing Shadow's behavior. She knew that she was Shadow's best friend, but when it came to any of his goals, he was willing enough to attack anyone, even if it was her.

She scooted towards the black hedgehog, and raised her hand. She suddenly slapped him on his tan cheek, as his head went to the side, "That's what you get for hurting me."

Shadow had been hurt in many ways. He could handle a punch, he could handle a kick, he could even handle falling off over a million meters into space, but Rouge slapping him, he couldn't handle. He was in complete shock, as his eyebrows were formed into a hateful look, "You'll regret this." He said in a low angry whisper.

Shadow jumped in front of her and threw his hand up in the air, as he swayed it across, "Chaos Spear!" Many lightning bolts were thrown towards Rouge. The white bat jumped to another side and flew to a higher level, "That bastard is not getting away from this so easily."

Rouge flew slowly, searching for the dark hedgehog, "Where could he be?" Little did Rouge know that he had teleported and was behind her, "Looking for someone?"

Rouge turned her head, with a shocked look on her face, "Shadow!" Shadow punched her side, as she fell on the stony solid ground. Shadow had then teleported himself next to Rouge.

Rouge was not able to get up, only her beautiful face, "Ow. My wing." She lightly whispered.

Shadow's eyes had softened once he saw his dear friend's eyes full of tears, "This is such a damned mission! My wing's broken; I wasn't able to obtain the clover emerald. I'm the worst treasure hunter."

Shadow kneeled next to Rouge, helping Rouge to sit up, "Ah, not too fast. Easy there." He placed one of his hands on her back, to sustain her from falling.

Shadow looked at her exquisite blue eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Well, I think that I can walk, but my left wing isn't in great conditions." Rouge was a bit confused towards Shadow's polite actions but she was glad that she was receiving help from him. Rouge tried to get up, as Shadow lightly pushed her back, attempting to help her stand on her own two feet. Shadow tried to let go of Rouge, but when Rouge took her first foot-steps she tangled her arms around Shadow's neck, not wanting to let go of him from falling.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist, not letting her fall off. The black and red hedgehog lightly pushed her body to the ground, "Perhaps you should rest for a while and recover yourself."

Shadow was about to leave until he felt warm fingers wrapped around his phalanges, "Where you going?"

"..."

"You weren't planning on leaving me here alone, were you?" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Of course not. I was going to look for some aid." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Rouge gave him a small smile, "Oh...thank you, but that's not necessary. I'll be fine; it's just my wing, nothing happens."

Shadow gave her a peculiar look, "That's not possible. You have a broken wing and we do not know if it's chronically injured or not."

Rouge couldn't help but smile towards Shadow's kind actions. He attempted to not demonstrate any kind of care for others, or he would try to hurt others physically or verbally; however, Rouge was able to see through him. One minute they were fighting over a clover emerald that was known for a bigger miracle and good luck, and now they weren't. Even if they were against each other, they still cared for one another.

The white bat scooted closer to her dark friend. It did hurt but she didn't care at all.

"You're too sweet Shadow." Her lips came closer to Shadow's tan cheek and smashed them together. Her lips were outrageously close to his lips, "Rouge..."

Shadow's bloody red eyes were completely focused on Rouge's gorgeous blue-green ones. Their eyelids would slowly lower, "Shadow..."

The white bat brushed her sweet lips onto Shadow's thin ones. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, as Shadow had quickly engaged into the passionate kiss. He cupped his strong arms around Rouge's irresistible waist. Rouge's tongue searched for Shadow's wet one. She knew that she looked very eager but, for the moment, she didn't care. She only cared for that certain moment. She cared for the passionate and sweet moment.

Shadow broke the kiss, staring at Rouge passionately, "What was that for?"

Rouge lightly kissed his lips, "For being you." She effortlessly stood up and flapped her left wing, "Hey, it doesn't hurt that much."

Shadow also stood up and crossed his arms and nodded at her. Rouge began to fly a bit more, testing her flight skills, "Well, I'll see you some other time handsome! Thanks for the help!" Rouge quickly flew off, leaving the gloomy hedgehog alone.

"Hmph!" He had then realized that the green clover emerald was missing.

He hit his gloved fist against the nearest wall, "Damn bat! She really is a thief."

"Job done well, Agent Rouge. You managed to defeat all of the obstacles." The General was sitting down, observing the exquisite green clover emerald.

Rouge was sitting down on the chair in front of her boss with her legs crossed. She gave him a flirty smile and a wink, "Thank you darling! Now, may I have my clover emerald?" She extended her arm to receive her precious jewelry.

"Of course. We have already completed the diagnostics." He carefully handed her the five leafed clover, as her eyes shined as the stars at night, glistening.

Rouge was heading home and couldn't help but stare at her beautiful jewelry. She opened her front door. She turned on the lights of her living room and literally dropped her body against her soft couch. She turned around, laying one her back, looking at her clover emerald, "Ah! You're as exquisite as me! We're meant for each other."

Rouge had suddenly remembered her dark friend and in the situation that they had earlier, "Hmm... I wonder what happened to Shadow?" She rolled her eyes and sat up, "Nevermind. I don't really care. I can't believe he fell for my fake wing injury. What matters now is that I have you now." She stared at the clover emerald.

The clover emerald was so shiny that her reflection was visible on the emerald. Suddenly, she remembered the passionate kiss that she shared with Shadow. She sighed dreamingly, as she wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to relive the aroused moment. She had to admit that it was the best kiss that she had experienced; she thought that Shadow was a great kisser. He made her feel so good when he touched her at the forest.

Rouge had finally walked towards her bedroom and got ready for the night. She changed into a short shorts accompanied with a loose black shirt. She lay down on her bed and was about to fall asleep. She suddenly heard a loud thump outside of her bedroom door. Her large ears twitched and sat up wondering who had broken in her condo. She had then heard a loud whoosh sound, with rapid wind. A large dark figure was then visible, near her. Rouge quickly turned on her lamp, revealing the dark figure's appearance.

Rouge's eyes had widened, "Shadow! W-what are you doing here?"

"I came back for what was stolen from me."

Rouge lowered her eyelids, "You just couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, not tolerating her flirty behavior, "Enough with the nonsense.

Give me the damn clover."

Rouge giggled, "I don't think so."

Shadow stomped his way toward Rouge, but Rouge closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "What are you going to do about it, handsome?"

"Go ahead. Attack me and see what happens." Rouge was just talking without thinking; she didn't know if he really was going to accept her offer.

Shadow raised his fists and glared at her, "Gladly."

Rouge raised her eyebrow, wondering if he really was going to attack her, "Really?"

"Just hand over the clover."

Rouge walked closer to her dark friend and placed her hand upon his chest, "You kind of hurt my feelings in the forest. You know that?"

Shadow lightly pushed her, still angry about her previous actions in the forest. He didn't like being lied to and especially being treated like a fool, "Do you realize the effort that I had given to you. I attempted to help you with your broken wing, when it really wasn't."

Shadow turned around and crossed his arms, "I do not like being fooled like that. The kiss that we had shared was something that you managed to control, in order to obtain your precious jewel." His voice began to get emotional as if softened.

Rouge's eyes were full of compassion, realizing the tone that Shadow had when he mentioned about their kiss. He was hurt because of her lying and thieving. That was the first time that she had ever done something like that to Shadow; by using her charms to dominate him. That hurt him.

Rouge forgot at that certain moment about their friendship and focused on her jewel. She owed him an apology. She placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder, "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Rouge walked to Shadow's front and enclosed her arms around his neck. It wasn't like any other hug; it was a sincere one, and apologetic one. Shadow's arms were on his sides, deciding whether to follow along or ignore the physical contact. She rubbed her cheek against his, feeling her heart beating, "I'll confess to you that the kiss wasn't just to get away from you." She whispered.

Shadow lowered his eyelids, feeling a little turned on as he felt Rouge's body rubbing against his. He began to rub his nose against her soft skin, "Really..."

Rouge's lips felt extremely eager for Shadow's, "Yes."

Their lips were gathered as they hungrily linked their passionate movements together. Rouge broke their aroused kiss, as they breathed heavily, "I'll be honest with you. I didn't come over for the clover's luck. I needed to see you."

Rouge rejoined her lips with his, "Well, I'm glad that you came." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to nibble on his ear, "Oh God..." Shadow couldn't handle the turned on feeling of Rouge's lips hugging his ear.

Shadow kissed her again, leading her to her bed, as Rouge voluntarily began to lie on her bed, bringing Shadow with her. She had then realized that the legend of the clover emerald was true. Her miracle had come home, he came home.


End file.
